


The Lost Girl Who Found Her Lost Boy

by iidemigodii



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, Hook - Freeform, Lost Boys, Once Upon A Time, Time - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, once - Freeform, upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidemigodii/pseuds/iidemigodii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya is just another girl that just feels alone, until one day a shadow comes to her room and takes her away and brings her to a boy. <br/>A boy named Peter Pan.<br/>What does Pan want with her? Why is she the only girl? Why aren't there any adults? and the most important question is Why is she still there? But there are something special about these people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Girl Who Found Her Lost Boy

I woke up in my room that was once painted a a beautiful blue, but was now stained and falling apart, my bed or mattress was on the floor and my closet was located on the right. I had another nightmare, this one felt so real. I was running down a forest that looked like the storybrooke forest from T.V. and Peter from the Peter Pan special was chasing me (A.K.A Robbie Kay) ,he wanted to ...Marry me. I know! I totally would have stopped running, because Robbie Kay is perfect.  
Something told me I had to ignore it. something in my head told me to think it unimportant. But what if it is true? What if Robbie Kay, the hotist guy in the world might actually go by Peter Pan, but wait! they killed Peter with the dagger! Peter was killed! but than why does this dream matter so much? What's wrong with me?   
I decided to forget all that I was thinking of, there was no way that this was possible, there is no way that the Enchanted Forest existed So I decided to leave it alone.  
I went down to the living room for some breakfast. I took out some cereal and poured some milk into a bowl than I managed to get some cereal out of the box. I heard my dad yelling, he was drunk, again, so I decided to eat the cereal in my room before I could see the drunken man,when my dad is drunk and I'm around my dad usually tries to throw the bottle at my head. I can't blame him, he does have a lot of stress, like trying to find a job, it doesn't help that my mom left him for his old boss, and then his boss fired him. If this was life, I never wanted to grow up.

AT NIGHT

As I was getting ready for bed, I saw a message written in marker on my window it said " I BELIEVE. "  
I remembered the episode where Robin Hoods son had to say these words so Neal could go to Neverland, the dreams I've been getting? I believed, so I said it. The next thing I knew I said those three words, the words that started the story about how a lost girl finds her lost boy.   
A shadow appeared, I was reaching out to touch it, to see if it was real, it grabbed my hand and flew away. I took one sight at my house than blacked out.

I woke up, all I heard whispering, I could make some of it out "Peter, this time it bought a girl!"   
"Remember Wendy"  
"Ah that one was a nightmare"  
"Shhhh   
"Ah my lost girl,That has a good ring to it!" said a familiar voice, my vision was in a blur. 

"w-who are you" I said expecting the best.

"Oh have I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

My eyes went wide, "Wh-What did you say"

"Oh I said My name is-"

"I know what your name is! Your- your a legend!"

"no I'm not!"

"whatever!"

He gave me a grin and said, "Boys lets play a game, Its called sleeping, goodnight, all except you, Felix"

"Yes Peter" Felix Responds

"Do I have to go to bed too?" I said

"No, you have had enough of that. Just go explore"

"O-okay" I said unsure, he wasn't going to let me get lost would he?

Peters P.O.V

"Felix! She's back." I immediately said  
"I-I know Peter just breath" Felix responded not knowing exactly what to say.  
"How is this possible?" I said as I was pacing back and forth "she's supposed to be dead, I killed her"  
Than we heard a crash and both tilted our heads so we could face what stood in front of us. It was the girl.  
"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She said biting her lip.  
"N- No you didn't, I'm sorry I just realized that I did not get your name." I said  
"Oh, it's Naya"   
"I'll call you nay for short." I said  
"And I'll call you... Pancakes"   
"Interesting" I replied acting like   
1180 years ago

"W- who are you?"

"My name is Peter, Peter Pan"

"I'm sorry the ride here impaired my hearing, your name is Peter- PeterPancakes? Strange name"

Peter laughed "No, no Peter Pan" he said loudly.

"Oh! excuse me, Peter, how about I call you Pancakes from now on?"

"I love it!" Peter said grinning


End file.
